


Xun Yu's Plight

by trashkatten



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashkatten/pseuds/trashkatten
Summary: This is set in the continuity of Guo Jia's DLC scenario in DW9, where he lives past Chibi and convinces Xun Yu to continue as one of Cao Cao's strategists with a clever plot. It's short, and I wrote it very early in the morning.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Xun Yu's Plight

A great series of shouting and ranting arose inside Cao Cao’s home, attracting the attention of numerous guards and officials alike. The crowd gathered as close to the gate as they could, eagerly trying to catch a glimpse of whatever argument was erupting inside. However, after waiting too long without being able to make out what the two people arguing were saying, they turned to leave. Only having walked a few steps, they turned at the sudden crash of the door being swung open, laying eyes upon a man who’s composure seemed far too calm and collected for how violently he had shoved open the door. 

A blue and gold hat perched neatly upon his head and an identically coloured blue set of robes covered his body, adorned with a short black cloak, all without even a single crease. He wore a cool, tranquil smile below brown eyes that shone with a unique brilliance. Yet something seemed off about the way he carried himself, walking down the stone steps to the front gate with a certain air of instability. 

“Xun Yu?” A man spoke, stepping forwards with a concerned look in his eyes, his golden hair blowing softly in the light breeze.   
“Ah, Master Guo Jia.” Xun Yu replied, the smile on his face not once fading, even for a second.   
“What happened?” Guo Jia asked as the small crowd around him dispersed.   
“Merely a disagreement between leader and strategist. Nothing to concern yourself over.” Came the reply, however Guo Jia knew that was not the case with a single glance at Xun Yu’s hands, which shook in a fury he had tried desperately to conceal. Although before he could object, Xun Yu set off, briskly retreating to his own home. Sighing in his own frustration, Guo Jia looked up to Cao Cao’s door, climbing up the steps to confront the Chancellor.

“What brings you here, Master Guo?” The servant girl asked as she led him into Xun Yu’s home, a look of pride at how well kept the house was on her face. Guo Jia, however, took no notice as he desperately searched through his clouded mind for a solution to his problem. After a few moments of silent, blank staring, he suddenly regained his focus enough to listen to the girl.  
“Ah, just personal matters.” Smiling warmly at the servant, he slowly and politely sat down as the girl left to tell Xun Yu of his arrival. Guo Jia was barely given any time to think before the servant girl returned, her apology already written on her innocent face. As she opened her mouth to speak, Guo Jia interrupted her by standing and pushing past her, his eyes firmly fixated on the door to his close friend’s room, knocking on it loudly before he had even stopped walking. 

“Wenruo, what happened?” Of course, he had already heard about the entire thing from Cao Cao. However, he’d known Xun Yu for a long time, and had come to both respect and seek his opinion on almost everything. This, of course, was no different. Despite Xun Yu’s almost constant calm demeanor, he oddly found Cao Cao to be the more cooperative of the two when agitated.   
“Ah, Guo Jia…” Came the slurred response. “Did you not hear my servant?” Rather than continue the already pointless discussion, Guo Jia opened the door to see Xun Yu shamefully laying on his floor, dressed in messy casual clothes with entire empty jugs that by their appearance could’ve only contained the finest wine littered around the room.   
Quickly stepping in, Guo Jia stood over the disgraced man, at a complete loss for words. “Fengxiao…” Xun Yu opened his mouth slowly, clumsily trying to sit up to greet the man who had barged into his room.   
“I see you didn’t save any wine for me.” Guo Jia spoke, trying to lighten the mood. Xun Yu didn’t respond however, instead merely looking up at him, the spent anger he’d felt still shining in his eyes. Guo Jia sighed, dropping to the floor and leaning against the bed, reaching for one of the discarded jugs and letting out a disappointed grunt upon finding nothing inside. “I thought you didn’t enjoy drinking, Wenruo!” He exclaimed, this time drawing a weak smile from his friend. Xun Yu managed to collect himself enough to sit up, dragging himself slowly over to lean against the back of the bed next to Jia. 

“...I’m going to resign.” He spoke after a few moments, eliciting a look of surprise from Jia. “The Duke should not have more power than the Emperor.” He continued, weakly raising his hand to brush the hair from his stressed eyes. “I have happily served Cao Cao for years, considering him a very close friend. However, only now do I realise his true nature as a usurper. Oh, how fatuous these years have become.” A look of pure existential regret consumed his face, staring blankly at the floor as if nary a single optimistic thought had ever crossed his mind.  
“You’re smart enough to know not to openly say such things, Wenruo. You know what Yu Jin would do if he heard you.” Guo Jia replied, too afraid to meet Xun Yu’s gaze.   
“That does not intimidate me.” He muttered. “Yu Wenze is strong, but nothing he could do would cause my heart to falter.”  
“I see.” Guo Jia responded, feigning a solemn look as he climbed to his feet. Looking down at Xun Yu for a brief moment, the false expression faded as he grinned slyly. “What if I were to tell you it was all a ploy?” Xun Yu shot up suddenly, knocking over an empty wine jug as he ungracefully clambered back up.   
“What?!” He exclaimed in shock, stumbling slightly in his drunken stupour.  
“Yes, I discussed it with the Chancellor.” Guo Jia nodded. “At first he truly was going to accept the title, however after witnessing your…” He paused, scouring his mind for the perfect way to put it. “Outburst, shall we say, I managed to convince him to not only refuse the title, but spread rumours of taking it in hopes of rooting out those who may potentially rebel in our army.” Xun Yu’s shock quickly melted into relief as he drunkenly collapsed onto the bed, sighing happily.  
“I sincerely wished you had simply started with that.”

“Chancellor!” He yelled, firmly placing his fist against his palm and bowing lowly to Cao Cao, causing great pain to erupt in his back as he bent down too low.   
“Xun Yu!” Cao Cao exclaimed in surprise, turning to look at his strategist bowing painfully. “I trust you’ve changed your mind?” Xun Yu stood back up, quickly returning to his usual cool, collected self, brushing off his sudden outburst as if it had never happened.  
“Yes, Chancellor. I apologise for my anger.”  
Cao Cao laughed, bowing with a deep respect. Bowing in return once again, Xun Yu chuckled and straightened his cloak, ignoring the almost unbearable pounding pain in his head.


End file.
